


I know that you know

by AkaneMikael



Series: Of red and white [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lewis and Sebastian always flirt, laugh, joke, touch each other, play a lot. But what's behind all this? Maybe Lewis likes Seb but thinks he’s not reciprocated and is convinced instead Seb has fun with him because has understood that Lew likes him? But then he will be right? Seeing how they celebrate when they are both on the podium, one wonders what happens next, when they come down from that podium!





	I know that you know

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Io so che tu sai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760254) by [AkaneMikael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael). 



> Hi! I’m Italian and I’m not the best in the world at translate to english, but I want do it (this my fic is originally in Italian) for improve slowly, hoping this will be better of google translate (but I don’t know...), I tried my best.   
> I approached sewis world and the world of F1 recently (I followed at the time of Schumy). Certain details of the backstage of F1 circuit I don’t know very much, as well as Lewis and Seb I'm 'acculturating' but I've just started. However, I am writing what I see in my mind and this comes after seeing how they enjoy themselves when they celebrate champagne parties. Here we could be 2017, certainly before Baku because then I wrote another one set in Baku and in that I will mention what happens here. In this fic they are not together, but they like and flirt for almost a lifetime. It is from the Lewis POV. And as already mentioned, there will be a sequel. And many others, probably. Enjoy the reading. Kisses Akane

I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW  
  


And so you wash me all with Champagne, eh?  
You worry about spraying it very nicely on the face, you put it in the collar of the suit, eh?  
Make sure I'm drunk, eh?  
And do you think I'm so stupid?  
In short, everything is fine, but everything.  
Flirts, games, touches in front of the cameras and the media, the smiles, the jokes. Tormenting us always pretending to hate us by making a good face at bad game. Everything is fine. But how much do you think it takes me to eat the leaf? How much do you think I remain good in my place without understanding that you do it on purpose to pull me stupid?  
You understand that I like you and not as a person or a friend, in fact among us there is very little friendship!  
You understand that I like you and you march on, you like to like me and you do it on purpose. Make the asshole on purpose. Asshole just to say because I like if you speak glued on me, if you touch me for every crap, if you smile in that way for everything. I can also say something insignificant, but you immediately smile and make a joke ready.  
I know that you know that I like you, but you don’t know that I know that you know.  
So let's give us a cut, let's come out and see what happens.  
In short, I know that you are having fun with me and that you are actually very well with your wife and family, so it’s impossible that all these flirts with me and these games of fake rivals are real, that then we really are rivals, but not of those who hate each other. And I can’t get wet of champagne my underwear every time, eh?  
Don’t you see what illogical thoughts I have?  
Can’t you see I'm already gone?  
And already gone as I am, I find myself in the bathrooms with him to clean up.  
So nothing, we are here together laughing and joking while I take off the upper part of the suit, I leave hanging from waist, but I realize that I really have champagne everywhere.  
\- Oh shit you put it under my shirt! It ended up in the underwear! I have champagne in my asshole too! - I exclaimed, when I speak so vulgar is because I’m gone, but he has sprayed all the champagne in my mouth!  
Seb laughs, the sound of his crystalline laugh disconnects me. What did you have to tell him exactly, Lewis? Oh, damn it! I came here for to do what?  
I don’t know, but in the meantime I also take off the shirt I have underneath to remain shirtless, Seb looks at me laughing louder, I laugh so I take twenty-five wipes, I soak with water and I deliver them brutally in his hand.  
\- Now you clean me! Do you know what it feels like to have the sticky champagne in your back and underpants? - Seb is speechless for a moment and I hear his laughter takes on a strange, less amused sound and more ... Oh I couldn’t really interpret. I look at him through the mirror and I notice that he has a strange light in his eyes.  
Here's what I had to tell him.  
Not to flirt with me anymore just because you understood that I like you, because it tortures me just enough and it's not nice. It's not nice at all.  
Go Lewis, tell him not to flirt with you.  
Seb takes the wet wipes, looks me in the eyes through the mirror, stays behind me, a hand on the shoulder to hold me, I’m shirtless and he then with an air mischievous that kills me, especially for his eyes so blue, says:  
\- So you want me to clean you from the champagne you have in your underwear? - Alright, I know that this phrase has a double meaning, or rather I see only one, that dirty, but it’s about him. He is straight. Play with me. It's not serious. So I wonder, now ... what the hell ...  
But as soon as I see the wipes sliding into the sink in front of me and he disappearing with his mouth on my neck, for the back, I open my eyes and paled.  
Oh. Fuck.  
I open my mouth as I feel his begin to clean my neck, where he put the bottle before. I immediately make myself serious while my head keeps turning around. I cling to the edge of the sink. I don’t think that's happening, maybe he's drunk too, but I realized that he's the one who holds the alcohol of the whole circuit.  
That he’s drunks just don’t believe it. I am. Not him.  
I think.  
But his mouth opens as he sucks all the sticky champagne from my neck and his tongue sliding down between my shoulder blades, sniffs at the alcoholic path that has gone down on my back and he follows it with his mouth open, clinging, sucking and licking.  
The chills cover me while I don’t hold back the sighs of pleasure and shock, his hands hold me by the hips, goes down and worries about lowering even the rest of the suit hanging on low waist. My eyes widen again and I twist around to see if he really intends to continue to clean everything, but just in this damn moment, when his tongue is there on the dimples of my ass, the first door outside opens, has only the time to stand up and break away before the second door, that door, opens and lets Daniel in.  
BUT HOLY SHIT! DANIEL! WHAT THE FUCK! IT SEEMS THE MOMENT TO ENTER ?!  
Among other things, he must have noticed something sure.  
I remain planted where I am, my hands clenched to the sink in front of me, my eyes wide and the air of those who have just seen a ghost or had a mystical vision. Or both.  
Seb is standing, quiet as he pretends to pee in the urinal next.  
But Daniel stares at us and I slowly as if moving quickly meant dying, I stares him back.  
He has the air of someone who knows that something has just happened but doesn’t want to give the obvious answers that are right in front of him.  
And Daniel is very expressive.  
\- Er ... - He says embarrassed. - everything good? - I don’t have the strength to answer, it will be that my head is spinning or that I have an erection that if I do something I don’t know what exactly happens, but I will not detach myself from this sink.  
\- Why? - Asks Seb pretending total indifference, comes close to me to wash his hands and rinse his face and neck always because of the party of champagne before.  
\- Ah, I don’t know. He is half naked and is as hard as the statue of Jesus on the cross while you are missing only one cigarette and then the picture is complete. - Cigarette.  
What's the cigarette got to do with it?  
Seb laughs with taste as if everything were always normal, then always as if I were not even here he puts a hand on Dani shoulder and greets him without answering.  
Here it is the German who does strange things and then pretends that everything is normal. And then he also dares to leave without saying anything, without answering, without raising any excuse. He laughs and just goes away. No reply.  
I watch Daniel and Daniel looks at me. We both have eyes wide open, shocked. Because he understood, it’s clear. In short, I'm half naked and Seb ... oh God I don’t know what he may have seen, but ....  
\- That was tension, and not bad ones! - In fact, says Daniel raising a puzzled eyebrow, pointing to the door where he left nice quiet.  
\- And what would this tension be? - I answer finding again the voice after I don’t know how much I had lost it.  
\- Erotic, dear! - Daniel I don’t think he wanted to answer, but he does as he goes to do his needs and I'm still planted as I am, with nothing on top and among other things the drunk is gone in a moment after this violent electric discharge. - Anyway, you can dress up! Whatever you were doing I will never do it! - He then says by playing down, but we can see he is embarrassed. Thinks to me: I’m shocked!  
\- I ... I don’t know what happened ... - I admit then unable to reason. Daniel come to my side to wash his hands and looks at me from the mirror, perplexed.  
\- If you don’t know it, man ... - So I turn towards him by my side.  
\- Oh no I don’t know because I have the fog, then at some point he ... - Daniel raises his hands and stops me agitated.  
\- No, no, I don’t want to know, I'm glad I didn’t come in before and I'm sorry I interrupted you but ... -  
\- But it's him that I like and he knows and always has fun, but he doesn’t like me the same way, he's married, he's definitely straight, he's definitely not interested! I like him for a lifetime, but nothing has ever happened because he, in fact, laughs and jokes a lot but doesn’t like me the way he likes me, but he knows and has fun ... -  
\- And he had fun even now! - He fits into my long monologue, I look at him surprised and he still curses stopping me with his hands in the air. - Hey, please! These things ... no! I mean, don’t ... do what you want, but I don’t know anything and I don’t want to know anything! - Daniel is about to run away from here, but I have not yet found the strength to dress, until I understand that it happened I can’t move.  
\- But he licked my back! -  
\- LEWIS! - Exasperated Daniel looking into the air, standing on the door, gives me his back.  
\- But why did he lick my back? We flirted but we never did anything and he is not gay! -  
Daniel turns away hallucinated, rubs his face with his hands and stares at me, hoping I leave him.  
\- Obviously you're wrong. - Silence, adds: - Evidently he’s not quite completely straight, no? You don’t lick ... - He shudders: - the back each other! -  
\- He did it to me! - Daniel wrinkles his nose and shakes his head into his shoulders.  
\- Anyway ... it's clear that you're wrong! Now bye! I'll see you! - I would like to stop him and ask him other things but I realize that I really have to dress and in the end nothing. I'm out of the bathroom and I'm alone, neither Daniel nor idiot Seb are around.  
And now what should I do?  
He comes, licks my back and goes away without saying anything and expects me to do what?  
Does it seem normal to you that a married man, a straight who doesn’t feel anything special for another one, licked his back?  
If this is also a joke, well it's not funny. Or better it is. It's beautiful. But not if is a joke.


End file.
